Forever Loved
by thegirlwiththeconverse
Summary: Edward Cullen has a daughter, and Bella Swan has a son. they are both single parents. They meet at work, and have an instant connection. What will happen with their love? Will the kids get in the way. AU/AH. OOC. Language. second fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own twilight. Even though we wish we could. It belongs to the lovely Miss. Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Edward Cullen has a five year old daughter named, Macy Elizabeth Cullen. Bella Swan has a three year old son named, Connor Isaac Swan. They are both single parents and living across the street from each other. They meet, by becoming co-workers at the high school. They start feeling romantic feeling towards each other, but always put their kids first. What will happen?

Forever Loved

Chapter one

Pasts

Bella Perspective

I first met Zachary Collins in my freshman year of college, we both wanted to be high school drama teachers. We both immediately started liking each other, and started dating. It was a stupid idea to start dating someone you barely knew, but I was only just becoming an adult.  
Zac was twenty and I was eighteen. After three weeks of dating, we had sex. I told him I was on birth control, which I was, up until three days before hand, so he didn't feel the need to put on condom.  
Five weeks after we had sex, I started to have morning sickness, I missed my period by five days, my breasts started to feel tender, I was always fatigue, I always had the biggest craving blueberry pie and ice cream, and it felt like I was bipolar, I was always have mood swings.  
It was then I realized that those were some symptoms to pregnancy. I wasn't sure if I was pregnant or not, so I told Zac, and my twin brother, Jacob, that I may be pregnant.  
So, we booked an appointment with Dr. Brown, and he told me, I was indeed, five weeks pregnant.  
I was extremely happy I was pregnant, I knew I was still eighteen, and wasn't ready for this kind of commitment yet. But, I knew I could do it.  
Zac and Jacob said that they would be there for me one hundred and ten percent.  
Those nine months of my pregnancy were extremely difficult for the three of us. I was always moody, and was begging for both them to get me blueberry pie and ice cream. I remember, Jacob once asked when I was seven months pregnant, that if I was getting sick of blueberry pie and ice cream, and went all out on him, and that was the last time he asked me anything throughout my pregnancy.  
Zac and I decided to move in together back home in Forks in a tiny little house, for our small budget. Jacob still living with my dad, Charlie, and step-mom, Sue, and her two kids, Leah and Seth.  
Surprisingly, my dad accepted my pregnancy, he was a little hesitant at first, but he gave in, and was happy that there would be a new addition to the family, and that I was happy with my child and Zac.  
I was glad Zac was so understood about a teen pregnancy, I was really happy to have Zac. Because boys like Zac are like one of a kind. But, the thing is, I never loved him. _Ever. _  
On November 15th, 2007, Connor Isaac Collins-Swan was born. Connor was the name we both agreed on. Isaac was Zac's middle name, too. And our last names were hyphenated considering we weren't married. If we had a girl, it would have been Lillian Marie Collins-Swan. Lillian because it was my best friend's, Rosalie, middle name, and Marie because it was my middle name.  
Connor was the easiest baby to raise. We put him to bed at eight every night, and he would usually wake up at midnight, because he was hungry, then he would wake up at three because he went to the bathroom. Then he would usually wake up at eight for breakfast. He was a really good baby, and I loved him more than my own life.  
Zac was a really good father; he would get in the middle night to help with Connor. And those kinds of Dads are hard to find. I know Zac loved Connor more than his own life as well.  
It was November 1st, nearing Connor's first birthday, Connor was lying on the floor, playing with a toy, while I was watching him, while reading, I received a phone call. I remember that one phone call with my life.

_"Hello?"  
"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" the person on the other line asked. The voice sounded like a man.  
"Yes, it is," I replied. "May I ask who is speaking?"  
"Ah, yes," the man said. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor here at Forks General Hospital. I am here calling in needs of your housemate, Zachary Collins."  
I was silent. "What happened?" I demanded.  
"He was a car accident earlier this morning. He has some pretty major injuries. Five broken ribs, his left arm and leg fractured."  
"Is he okay?"  
"No, Miss. Swan. Mr. Collins has drifted into a long-term coma."  
I felt like my heart stopped suddenly, but I was still here. Trying to get answer from Dr. Cullen. "What is going to happen? Can I see him? How long do you think he will be in the coma for?"  
Dr. Cullen chuckled. "One question at a time, Miss. Swan. Let's start with your last question. We are estimating to about six years. Today, you may see him. But, if you want to see him again, you must notify me first. What's going to happen? Well, nothing, Miss. Swan. That's my answer. He will just lay there, in a deep rest for about six years. I will go in and check on him every day."  
"That's a lot to take in," I whispered. "Me and my son are on our way."  
"Okay, Miss. Swan. I will not personally be there, but my nurse, Karen Losgafitz will be there. You may stay for about an hour. If you wish to notify me about seeing him again, then you can call me at home. I will be there. It's the number I am using now. Good luck, Miss. Swan."  
"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. Goodbye, now."  
"Good bye, Miss. Swan." The line went dead._

That night, Connor and I went to go see Zac in the hospital. He looked horrible. He had a big black eye. His whole left side was broken. It was horrible to look at him.  
Connor was at the end of Zac's bed, fast asleep. While I was sitting beside the bed on a chair, holding his hand. Praying that he will be alright.  
When my hour was up, I kissed his lips one last time. It was going to be a long six years, or maybe it won't be.

**Edward's perspective  
**  
Bailey Portsmith, my high school girlfriend. The girl whom I thought I was in love with, but come to think of it, I was a child, and had no idea what the definition of _love _was.  
You could tell I was a stupid teenager, because I proposed to her at midnight, the night of our senior prom. Well, I wasn't the only stupid teenager, because she said yes.  
Five months after prom, October 5th, we married in a small church, in my hometown, Forks. Stupid idea.  
Bailey had long brown hair, with blue eyes. She was the girl that boys wanted to date in high school, and I was that lucky guy who got to date her throughout high school. Or so I thought.  
We were eighteen and married. We didn't even bother to go on a honeymoon. Since we could have our own little honeymoon in our apartment in Port Angeles.  
We both attended the University of Washington. I wanted to be a doctor, follow in my father's footsteps, and Bailey wanted to be Geologist. I thought University was fun, except for my wife's constant flirting with every guy possible.  
When we were nineteen, she fell pregnant. I was happy I was going to have a child, but yet I was disappointed that I was having it at the age twenty. I think it was too young to have a child personally.  
My father and mother did not disapprove of this, but they were disappointed in me. But, I was disappointed in myself as well. My brother and sister, Emmett and Alice, were extremely unhappy with me, considering that they disliked Bailey really bad. They always told me that I was way too good for Bailey, but I never listened to them.  
My family wasn't the only thing bad, it was also Bailey. She didn't want to have the child, and wanted a abortion. I obviously voted against it, and wanted this child. She agreed to make her husband happy, even though she wasn't happy herself.  
On April 24th, 2005, Macy Elizabeth Cullen, was born. Macy was the name Bailey wanted to name her daughter since she was a little girl, and I approved, considering I am a good husband that way. Elizabeth is what my Mother's sister name was Elizabeth, who is suffering from Breast cancer.  
Macy was a really good baby; she usually slept right through the night. When she would get up in the middle of the night, I would get up, and Bailey would just lie in bed.  
When Macy's third birthday was nearing, I was really started to get pissed off at Bailey at her lack on taking care of her child, and her horrible ways of being a wife. She definitely wasn't the girl I thought she was when we were dating in high school. She definitely wasn't the girl I fell in love with.  
It wasn't until after Macy's third birthday, that I found out that Bailey was having an affair with me. She was having an affair with my best friend from high school, Thomas Sullivan.  
The day I found out about the affair, I come home two hours later, with the divorce papers and threw them on her lap and told her sign them.  
She didn't ask why, she didn't hesitate. All she had to do was take a look at my facial expression and she grabbed the nearest pen and signed.  
About a month and a half later, Bailey and I were officially divorced. I told her I wanted her shit out of _my _house, and she was out of there and living with Thomas within three days.  
I got Macy full time, and Bailey got her every other weekend. Which I was pretty happy about, maybe Thomas will be good about thing with Macy. I have faith in him about with.  
I hope I can find a woman that will be better than Bailey ever was.

**Well, there is the prologue/chapter one. We are going to be continuing with the other the Best Friends Forever Story, as well as this one. It is summer vacation now, so that means we will be writing a lot more. I always attend to write over summer and Christmas vacation. I personally like this plot, and we hope you guys do, too.  
Next Chapter: Edward and Bella's new life, and their meeting. **__


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still do not own twilight. Even though I wish I woke up from the meadow scene dream. But, sadly, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

Forever Loved

Chapter two

Getting to know you

Bella's Perspective  
(September 6th, 2010)

I was driving to my work, on Labor Day, to get ready for the first day of school tomorrow. The day before the first day of school, all the teacher were required to go to the school for an hour or two, to get ready for the big day, and meet the new teachers.  
As I pulled into the teacher's parking lot, I realized there were a few new cars, so it is time to meet the new teachers.  
I pulled my red SUV into the parking space right next to a Silver Volvo. It must belong to a new teacher. I took a quick glance at the car, before I made my way to the front doors of the school.  
I have been Forks highs drama teacher for the last year. Connor is almost three years old, and when I am at work, he stays with my best friend, Alice.  
Alice Brandon moved her about two and half years ago, six months after Zac went into the coma. Alice is really small for her age; she has dark brown hair, with brown eyes, and pale skin. We met at the only jewelry store in Forks, she was looking for a new jewelry set for her house, and I was looking for a necklace for my brother's girlfriend's birthday. We started talking and before we knew it, we were best friends. Alice moved to Forks because her boyfriend, Jasper, got offered a job at the hospital, he is a male nurse. Alice is a writer, and stays at home, and writes all day long. She offered to babysit Connor during the day while I am at work, for no-cost. She said we were best friend, and best friends don't pay each other, according to her books. Even though I would like to pay for that, she keeps refusing.  
I entered the school's gymnasium, and my principal, Mr. Greg Greene, walked up to me.  
"Hello, Bella," Greg greeted me.  
I smiled, "Greg."  
I really liked our principal. He is the nicest person alive. Greg is about forty years old, and has two kids. He had brown hair, with grey roots. He always comes to school wearing suits, it is actually quite funny. But, the suits make him look professional.  
"How was your summer?" he asked.  
"It was good. Connor, Alice, Jasper, and I went to California for a few weeks. That was really fun. And Connor and I went to go visit my mom in Jacksonville; I haven't seen her for awhile, so it was nice to her again. What was your summer, sir?"  
"It was really fun. Latisha and I got two weeks alone, Freddie, and Shaunee went to go visit their grandparents in Toronto, so we decided to go to Italy for a week and a bit. It was really nice."  
"That's good. Get a break from the kids," I said.  
He chuckled, "Yes. Well, Bella, listen. We have a new science teacher. And we were thinking after the meeting, you can show him around the school. He is about a year or two older than you, so I figured you would be nice. And show him around, get to know him."  
I smiled, "Sure."  
"I will do a quick introduction, before the meeting," he said. "Come along, Bella."  
I followed him to a man. A _beautiful _man. He had reddish-brown, bronze, hair, with the greenest eyes, almost like emeralds. He looks like someone who comes out of the TV screen, and here he is, standing right in front. In all of this glory. He is gorgeous!  
"Edward," Greg greeted him.  
Edward smiled and nodded at him. "Greg."  
And his voice. His voice sounded like velvet. It completed his beautifulness.  
"Edward, this Bella Swan. She teaches drama here," Greg introduced me.  
I held my hand out, "Nice to meet you, Mr?"  
"Cullen," he answered. He shook my hand, and there was like some sort of electrical shock that went through our hands. "And the pleasure is mine, Miss. Swan. Or is it Mrs?"  
I chucked. "No, no. It's Miss. Not married."  
He smiled.  
"Well, why don't you two get aquatinted with each other after the meeting," Greg interrupted our staring contest. "Just go sit down."  
Greg turned and walked to the stage.  
"Do you want to sit with me?" Edward asked.  
"Sure." I looked around the room and found my friend from high school, Angela Webber, the schools art teacher, sitting at a table alone. "Let's go sit with Angela."  
"Oh, Angela. I met her awhile ago. Nice girl."  
I giggled, "Yea, she is. I went to school with her."  
"Oh, that's cool. Did a lot of the teachers go here?"  
I shook her head, "Only me and Angela. She sometimes hung out with Rose and I."  
We walked to Angela's table. "Hello, Angela."  
She looked up, and smiled. "Hi, Bella." She looked around me. "Hi, Edward."  
"Hello, Angela," he greeted her.  
"Do you mind if we sit with you?" I asked her.  
"Not at all," she said, and offered some seats.  
Edward pulled out a chair for me, and offered for me to sit down. I sat down, and smiled at him, "Thank you, Edward. Such a gentleman."  
"No problem, Bella," he replied as he sat down beside me. "Being a gentleman is in my genes."  
I blushed, and looked down.  
Is it wrong to feel attraction to someone that you have known for five minutes? I'm not sure, but I know I know he would never feel an attraction towards me, because I was nothing to look at, compared to him, but I definitely feel an attraction towards Edward Cullen.  
Cullen? That name sounds really familiar. Where have I heard it before? Oh, I don't know. It is probably from a book or movie I have seen.  
"Welcome back, Staff," Greg said into the microphone. "We think this year will be the best year yet. We have many things planned this year. But, before we get into that, let's get your schedules out of the way." Greg looked down at a piece of paper. "Uh, let's start with introducing our new biology teacher, Mr. Edward Cullen. Edward, stand up, please."  
Edward slowly stood up and waved. "Hello, everyone." He sat down again.  
"Edward get a pen and a paper out, and write down your schedule. Your homeroom first semester is a grade twelve class, then a free period, then after lunch you have a grade eleven class, and then last period is a grade thirteen, students from last year who needed to get their biology. Second semester you have two grade eleven biology classes in the morning. Third period is grade twelve, and last period is free."  
"That's not bad," I heard Edward whisper from beside me. I stole a quick glance at Edward, and he was writing down his schedule, looking concentrated, it was so cute.  
"You know he will actually give you a schedule, later," I whispered to him.  
"Does he?"  
I smiled, and nodded. "There isn't anything you can do now."  
He smiled up at me. "I will remember that for next year."  
"Next we will do Bella Swan, our drama teacher. You all know, Bella. Okay, Bella, your homeroom first semester is a grade nine class, then you go to grade ten class. Third period you have free. And last period you have a grade eleven class. Second semester, your homeroom is a grade ten class. Second period is a grade nine class. Third period is your grade twelve class, and last period is free."  
"We have the same free periods," Edward whispered in my ear.  
I blushed and smiled. "I know."  
For the next hour and a half, Greg went on with the other teacher's schedules, and what we have planned for the year.  
After the meeting was over, I looked over at Edward, and he looked as if he was about to fall asleep.  
"Get used to the meetings, Edward," I told him, and looked up at me, and his frown turned into a smile. I wonder what that means. "We have meetings monthly and Greg speaks _a lot _more than he should."  
Edward chuckled, "You spend a whole lot of time in school. And when you sit here listening to him talk and talk, it just brings back high school."  
I nodded. "Do you want to take a tour now?"  
"Sure."  
I started going to the door, and Edward put his hand in mine, and turned me around. "After the tour, would you like to go get a coffee or something? I would feel so much better if I actually _knew _someone tomorrow. It doesn't have to be long."  
I smiled at his awkwardness, "Edward, shut up. I would love to go get a coffee with you after."  
He smiled, "Good. Now, I want like to take this tour now, please, Miss. Swan.

**Edward's perspective**

Bella Swan. She had to be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Better than Bailey ever was. Bella's wavy brown hair, her chocolate brown eyes, and the pale skin suited her. Bella, _my _Bella. I never thought I would ever feel attracted to someone I have known for an hour and a half. But, I felt like I have known her for a good portion of my life.  
We were both driving to the town best coffee shop, _Hale's Coffee, _I was following behind her in my Volvo since I haven't been to Forks in a while.  
After about two minutes, we pulled into the parking lot. Bella parked her SUV in an empty parking, while I parked mine beside her. I got out of my car, debating whether or not I should open the door for her. But, she beat me to it.  
She got out of the drivers, with her face facing forwards, hair blowing with the wind. She was beautiful. She looked up at me, and caught me looking at her. I smiled and gestured for her to lead me the way.  
She smiled back and led me to the door. As she was reaching out to open the door, I opened it for her, and gestured, again, for her to go first.  
She blushed, and smiled bigger, "Why thank you, Edward. That is kind of you."  
She walked in, and I followed. "My pleasure, Bella."  
I looked around in the coffee shop. And instead of tables, there were couches. It looked like a lazy room you would put in your house. It was nice, and comforting. There was also comforting music.  
"Bella!" I heard a woman scream from behind the counter. She literally ran around the counter, and right into Bella's arms.  
Bella laughed, "Nice to see you, too, Rose."  
"How was your summer?" the girl named Rose asked here.  
The girl was pretty; she had blonde hair that went to about her waist. I must say she looked like a model, she has a beautiful figure. Her blue eyes and creamy screen suited her well. She looked like someone you would take out of a magazine, like I said _a model. _  
"Pretty good," Bella answered her question. "Connor and I went to LA with Alice and Jasper, and we went to Phoenix to visit my mother."  
"Yeah, that's what Jasper told me, he said you all had a ton of fun."  
She smiled, "We did. We had _tons _of fun. Connor wants to live there, maybe in a few years I'll move up there."  
Connor? Who's Connor? Her husband? I looked at her left hand. No wedding ring. No engagement ring. Okay, well, at least I know she isn't married or engaged. But, that still doesn't mean she is single. Connor could be her boyfriend. I'll ask her later.  
Rose turned to look at me, and her eyebrows rose. "Bella? Who's the hottie?"  
I chuckled. That's usually what I get referred to by women. I get it a lot. I get hit on constantly.  
Bella laughed. "This Edward Cullen. He is the new biology teacher at school. And I am helping him get settled into school, and everything."  
Rose smiled, and held out her hand. "Rosalie Hale. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
I returned her smile, "Pleasure, as well, Rosalie."  
She giggled, "I forgot, call me Rose."  
I bowed my head to her, "Rose."  
"Bella? I'm going to make Mark make your usual, on the house, babe."  
"Thanks, hun."  
"I'll be out in a second," Rosalie said, and she swiftly went into the back room.  
"She's nice," I complimented.  
"Yeah, she is," Bella agreed. "Let's go sit over by the window."  
I nodded, and followed her to the couch against a wall, beside the window.  
"So, how do you know Rosalie?" I asked.  
"Our parents grew up together, and her, and her twin brother, and my brother have always been a group. Her and her twin are a week older than me and my twin."  
"Oh."  
Rosalie than came back, and put two coffee latte's on the table in front of us. "There you go."  
"Thanks, Rose."  
She smiled, "Bella, how about Friday me and you go out to dinner in Port Angeles and catch up," Rosalie suggested. "We have a whole two months to catch up on stuff. I miss my best friend."  
"I miss my best friend, too," Bella said, quietly. "Call me with the details."  
"Will do," Rosalie said and walked behind the counter.  
"Her parents own this store," Bella told me. I looked up at her, her chocolate brown eyes looking into my green eyes. "There are eleven of them in Washigton state. In case you're interested."  
"Good to know," I said.  
"So, Edward," Bella said taking a sip of her latte. "Do you have any siblings?"  
I nodded, "Yeah, I have an older brother, Emmett. He lives in New York, but he is coming back on Friday for a few months, to take a break from the big apple. I think he is hoping to find a woman down here, as well."  
Bella chuckled, "That might be difficult to find."  
I laughed along with her. "See, that's what I said. But, he didn't listen to me."  
"Where did you grow up?" Bella asked.  
"Here. I went to Forks elementary from kindergarten to grade four. Then I went to a private school in Seattle from grade five to grade twelve."  
"You lived here?" Bella asked confused. "What year you born in?"  
"1985."  
"1989, for me. We have a four year difference, so I probably wouldn't remember you when you went to school here. When you in grade four, I would have been in grade one. I never associated with grade fours, or grade threes."  
I laughed at her rambling.  
"Wait," she stopped rambling. "Is your father Dr. Cullen?"  
I nodded, "Yup," with pop in the 'p.'  
"He is good friends with my dad, Chief Charlie Swan."  
"Aha, that's good to know," I muttered to myself.  
"What?" she asked me.  
"Nothing."  
She looked at me, and the shrugged it off.  
"Hey, are you single?" she asked out of the blue. I definitely wasn't expecting that question to come out of her mouth.  
I looked at her wide-eyed, before coming back to reality. "Yeah, I'm single. Have been for about two years."  
"Oh, what happened?" she asked. "If you don't mind me asked."  
I shook my head, "No, ask away." I took a deep breath before telling her the story.  
"Whoa. What a bitch! If I ever see this Bailey person, I will not object to Rosalie to punching her flat in the face!" Bella exclaimed. She looked at me, pleading for her stop.  
"Don't make it any worse than it is. Bailey is a horrible mother, and everyone knows it."  
She cooled down a bit. "So, you have daughter."  
I nodded my head, slowly. "Yeah. Macy. I love my daughter to pieces. She is my baby girl. Five years old."  
"Awe, my son and your daughter should meet up some time," she suggested.  
Son? Did she just say son?  
"You have a son?" I asked her, shocked at her words.  
"Yeah," she whispered, smiling. But, then frowned. "His name is Connor, and he is about three years old."  
"Does he have a father?" I asked, hoping that it was a no.  
"Well, obviously," she laughed. Of course, there was no possible way a child could get conceived without a vagina and penis, sperm. Well, someone could. Oh, just shut up, Edward. "But, he's been in the hospital, on a long-term coma. So, Connor never really met Zac, he was eleven months old when Zac fell into the Coma."  
She looked sad, and all I could was comfort her. I encircled my arms around her, comforting her. I brought my lips to ear, and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Bella. If there is anything I can do to help, please, do not hesitate to come and ask me."  
She nodded in understanding, "Thank you, Edward."  
"You know, Bella," I said, slowly. She looked up at me, with tears in her eyes. "Sometimes it helps to talk about it."  
She nodded.  
"If you don't want to talk about it Bella, I understand completely," I said quickly after she didn't say anything.  
"No, I'll tell you," she said quietly. And she began telling me the story of Zac, and her son, Connor.  
"I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered. "I can't imagine what you're going through. But, you weren't love with him?"  
She shook her head, "No, I wasn't. I really liked him, Edward, I really did. But, we never reached the stage of love."  
"You know, Bella, I understand that you really liked him, but if you really liked him three years ago, you would most likely be over it by now, and moving on. I don't think you were head over heels in love with him, but I truly believe that you were starting to fall for him, and there was a little piece of love there."  
She stayed quiet for a moment, looking into my eyes, deep into thought. "You could be right, Edward. I was falling for him."  
We were quiet for a little bit longer, until she hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Edward. I think this is going to be a start of a wonderful relationship between us."  
She said relationship. She didn't apply to us as friends. I wonder what she meant. I smiled into her hair, and whispered, "I think so, too."

* * *  
After about two hours of talking and getting to know each other, we both decided it was time to go home. She said she had to go pick up Connor from Alice's, and I should go pick Macy up from my parents house.  
We walked to our cars, and I opened the door to her SUV for her. She smiled at me.  
"You are such a gentleman, Edward," she complimented me. She gave me a hug.  
"Why thank you, Bella," I replied, in a gentleman tone. Before she got into her car after she pulled away from our hug, I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Bella."  
She blushed as she got into her car, "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Edward."  
She shut her door, and watched her put her key into the ignition, and look behind her as she pulled out of the parking space. She smiled and waved before leaving to go pick up her son.  
I smiled watching the car until of sight, before getting into my own car.  
When I got out of my car at my parents, Macy came running out of the house, right into my open arms.  
"Daddy!" she yelled.  
"Princess! How is my baby girl?" I asked her as reached her eye level.  
Macy looked like me so much! The only thing that she didn't have that wasn't mine was her hair. Macy had Bailey's long brown hair.  
She giggled, "I'm not a baby girl, Daddy! I'm five!" She showed me her fingers, and told me the five on them.  
"That you are, Macy!" I said kissing the top of her head.  
"What took you so long?" she asked.  
"Well, Macy, I had to sit through a meeting at my job," I started with her. "Then one of the teachers at school, offered to give me a tour of the school, and she was really nice. And the afterwards, we went for coffee so I could aquatinted with her. At least I know one person for when I start work tomorrow."  
She looked mad, "The teacher you met with was a girl?"  
"Yes, it was Macy."  
"Do you love her?"  
I laughed at her cuteness, "No, baby girl. I just met her."  
That brought a smile to her face. "Oh. Okay. That's good then."  
"You want to go home now, sweetheart?"  
She nodded her head, "I want to go home."  
"Okay, well, let's go say goodbye to Nonno and Nanna."  
"Okay!" she said and ran back to her the house.  
I chuckled and followed her into the house. My mom was reading a book at the table.  
"Hey, Mom," I greeted.  
She looked up from her book, "Edward. How was the meeting?"  
"Pretty good. I think I will like it there," I answered.  
"That's good," she said. "Meet anybody?"  
"Yeah, I met a few people. Everyone looked nice there. I met this one teacher, she is the drama teacher there, and she offered to show me around the school after the meeting. Then afterwards we went out for coffee."  
She smiled, "You like her."  
"What!" Surely, I didn't say anything about liking her.  
"You're blushing. I know you, Son."  
I looked down at my hands, "Well, maybe just a little. But, hell, I only just met the woman."  
"What's her name?"  
"Isabella – Bella – Swan," I answered automatically.  
"Ah, Chief Swan's daughter," my dad said from the doorway. "Lovely woman. Good choice, Edward."  
"Thank you, Dad."  
"I helped her with her broken arms a few years back."  
"That's what she told me," I said. "Well, I better be off. Macy wants to go home." I turned to my mother. "You'll pick her up after school?"  
"Of course, Edward. You can count on me," she laughed. She kissed my cheek. "Goodbye, Edward. See you, tomorrow."  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Mom," I said as I stood up from where I was sitting. I shook my father's hand. "See you later, Dad."  
He nodded his head, "Bye, Edward."  
Just then, Macy came running into the room, running right into Dad's arms. "Bye, Nonno. Bye, Nanna."  
"Bye, Macy, darling," Mom said. "We'll see you tomorrow."  
"Mhmm. You will see me tomorrow. After my first day of senior kindergarten!"  
"That you will, big girl," Dad said. "Good bye, Macy."  
"Bye!" and she ran out to the car.  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow," I told them and walked out to the car.  
When I was pulling out of my parents drive-way, Macy started rambling about her day with Nanna and Nonno. She loved them so much. "Daddy? Can we go get some McDonald's for dinner?"  
I smiled into the rear-view mirror. "Sure, Princess."  
She smiled big, "Chicken McNuggets happy meal, please. With the girl toy."  
"Sure thing."  
As I pulled into the parking lot at McDonald's, and saw Bella holding a little boy's hand, walking into McDonald's.  
"Let's eat here," I told Macy.  
As Macy and I were walking to the front entrance, I started thinking about Bella as she was waiting in line. I knew I was already falling hard and fast over _Bella Swan. _

**Bella's perspective**

I was sitting on Alice and Jasper's couch, thinking about Edward. I just had the most wonderful afternoon. I haven't had this much fun with a guy, which was Zac, before I got pregnant.  
Alice was sitting at the other end of the couch, and Connor sitting on my lap.  
"What was his name again?" Alice asked.  
"Edward. Edward Cullen."  
She thought for a moment, "I don't know who he is."  
I giggled. "He is Dr. Cullen's son."  
She looked at me like that was supposed to mean something to her. "Okay? I don't really care who his father is! I want to know who he is!"  
"Jeez, Alice," I said, clearly amused. "If something happens with Edward, you will get to meet him."  
"Something _will _happen with Edward, Bella. I know it. I have a feeling."  
"You always have feelings, Alice."  
"And they always come true."  
I shook my head in disbelief.  
"Anyways," I said. "I promised Connor I would take him out to McDonald's tonight. So, I will see you tomorrow after work?"  
"Yeah," she smiled. "You will. And you will be giving me details on everything that happens with a certain Mr. Cullen."  
I rolled my eyes, "Bye, Alice."  
"Bye, Bella," she looked at Connor. "Bye, Connor."  
"Bye, Auntie Alice!" he said and gave her a hug.  
I stood up and walked to my car. I buckled Connor up, and then got into the front of seat of my SUV.  
Connor and I were standing in line to order our food, when I heard Connor say _hi_ to someone.  
I turned around to be faced with none other than _Edward Cullen. _  
"Edward," I said, smiling.  
"Bella," he greeted back to me.  
"Um, this is my son, Connor," I introduced him. I looked at Connor. "Connor, this is Edward. He is the new teacher I was telling you about."  
"Hi, Edward," he said, smiling. "Mommy's face was really, really, red when she was talking about you with Auntie Alice. She looked like a fire truck! I'm going to be fireman when I grow up!"  
Edward chuckled, "I wanted to be a fireman when I was your age, too." He looked behind me at the cashier. "Bella, your turn to order."  
She blushed again, and turned around to order.  
After both of us had our food, we decided to sit together.  
"I don't think I introduced you to my daughter, Bella," Edward said. "Bella, this is my princess, Macy."  
I smiled at her. "Hi, Macy! I have heard so much about you."  
She sat there, looking at me, until Edward nudged her and then she muttered, "Hi."  
My smiled faded, and I looked at Edward.  
He shrugged, and mouthed, "I'll tell you later."  
"Mommy," Connor said from beside me, pulling my sleeve. "Can I go play in the playland?"  
"Sure, sweetheart," I told him and looking at Macy, who sitting in her chair glaring in outer space and her arms across her chest. I must say for a five year old girl, she had a mean death glare. "Why don't you take Macy with you?"  
"Okay!" Connor yelled, jumping of his seat. "C'mon, Macy! Let's go play!"  
Macy's glare turned into a smile, and followed Connor to the playground.  
"Sorry about her," Edward said.  
"It's fine," I replied. "I'm just confused, that's all. I mean, she barely even knows me, and she already hates me."  
"I'm sorry," Edward whispered. "Macy comes home on the Sunday's she comes back from Bailey's. And at dinner that night, she always mentions us getting back together. I think Bailey wants me back, but I don't want her back. So, I think Bailey is putting these thoughts in Macy's head, telling her that she and I will get back together. So, Macy is making sure we get back together. Also, Macy's best friend from Seattle, Margareta, had parents together, living in the same house. And she doesn't really remember me and Bailey together. And she wants us back together, so we can have a happy family. She told my parents that the other day. And my dad told her that she can still have a happy family, if I or Bailey find someone, and that she would have another mother or father. But, she didn't really like that idea at all. She thinks that I'm falling for you."  
I stared at him, shocked. "I think it is completely normal for children to think about their parents getting back together. I wanted it with my parents. I have two dads and two moms now, and I learned to accept that."  
"She will," Edward said. "Eventually."  
"Exactly," I agreed. Then I put a smile on my face. "Now are you actually falling for me?"  
Edward's eyes widened at my question, looking as if they would bulge out of his head. "_Wha-?"  
_I smirked, "You heard me, Edward."  
He was speechless. Maybe he does like me? Or maybe he doesn't like me? I sure hope he likes me.  
"I'm just kidding, Edward," I said, breaking the silence. "You don't have to answer that. We have only known each other for a day. I'll ask you again by the end of the month."  
"Okay," Edward smiled. "Maybe I won't go speechless next time."  
"You're face was so fucking hilarious!" I exclaimed.  
He gave me a funny face, and then laughed.  
We have been talking for about twenty minutes, and I am starting to enjoy Edward's company. He is the nicest, gentle man I have ever met.  
"Hey," I said, putting on Connor's coat as we all getting ready to leave. "How about you and Macy come over for dinner on Saturday?"  
Edward's eyes looked sad, "Can't. Macy is at her moms."  
"Oh," I said sadly. But, brightened up again when I figured Edward can just come. No Macy. "Well, Edward, I think you can just come. Macy can come another time."  
Edward smiled, "Really?"  
I nodded and smiled.  
"It's a date," he said without thinking. Then he corrected himself. "I mean, it's a date with the three of us?"  
I laughed at his awkwardness.  
I walked up to Edward and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Edward. Sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Then I grabbed Connor's hand, and starting walking towards my car, probably leaving Edward in daze.  
As I laid in bed that night, thinking of the amazing day I had with Edward. Edward is beyond better than any other guy I have ever met, even better than Zac, and I have known him for a day, and _I know _I am falling head over heels for this man.

**Well, there is chapter two. Hoped you like it. Tell us if it is too fast, then we will try to slow down a little bit. I literally sat down on my couch, writing this story, and feeling a little tremble of an earthquake below me. I was scared shitless. We live in Ontario, and it happened in Ottawa, and we got a little piece of it, while we are four hours away. We are starting to think that 2012 is actually real, but not real, if you know what I mean. I think our earthquake was 5.5, still unaware of any damage. Not as big as Haiti's or Chile's, but still an earthquake.  
Now, what did you think of this chapter? Let us know by REVIEWING!  
Next Chapter: First day of school. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight.**

Forever Loved

Chapter three

Falling for you

Bella's perspective

I was sitting at my desk, in the drama room. There was about twenty minutes before school started, and the school was starting to get busy. I was supposed to go to the gymnasium in about five minutes with all of the other teachers, to get our class lists. My room was clean, so I decided to get there early. On the way to the gymnasium, I passed the biology room and saw Edward sitting at his desk.  
I smiled to myself, looking at him in blue dress shirt and black jeans with black dress shoes. He look concentrated on whatever work he was doing, but then he looked up and saw me.  
I blushed as I figured out that I was caught staring at the beautiful man.  
"Bella," he said happily. "How long were you standing there for?"  
"Not long," I replied. "Want to get to the gym?"  
"Oh, right, I forgot about that." He stood and walked to the door beside me. "Let's go."  
When we got to the gym, Greg and the school secretary, Eleanor Cope, came up to us. Eleanor holding up a clipboard.  
"Edward, Bella," Greg greeted us.  
"Good morning, Greg," Edward and I said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed.  
Greg smiled. "We have your class lists. Eleanor, why don't you give them their lists, please."  
Eleanor searched through her clipboard, and passed us our class lists for this semester. "These are just the class lists for this semester, I will you the next semesters over final break."  
Greg looked at Edward. "Edward, your class sizes are fairly small, because not very many people want to take biology after grade nine and ten after having the most difficult teacher in the whole school, Mr. Harold Granger."  
I groaned, "I _hated _him when I went here. I still can't believe he is teacher here!"  
"What's wrong with him?" Edward asked.  
"He is really strict, he wants things done a certain way and if you don't get those things done in that way, automatic detention. He is really boring. And he gives you piles of homework! You get him for grade nine _and _ten!"  
"He sounds like _all the_ teachers I had at my high school."  
My mouth went wide open, "That's kind of bad."  
Edward shrugged his shoulder.  
"Anyways," Greg said and turned to look at me. "You're grade nine classes are quite large, but the other classes are kind of small because people were just taking it so they can get their art credit."  
I nodded, "Thanks, Greg."  
"Well, Angela here. Good luck today, guys. See you later." And then he and Eleanor walked off to Angela.  
"Do you want to each lunch together?" Edward asked.  
I smiled, "Sure."  
"I'll meet you in your room then," Edward said and kissed my cheek. Then he was out of the gym.  
My God, what is with us and all of this flirty attitude?

The final bell rang at nine o'clock, telling us that school is now is session. And I had about twenty-two grade nines, sitting against that stage.  
"Good morning," I greeted everyone. "My name is Miss. Swan; I'm not married, so I would prefer Miss, please. Before I outline our course for this semester, I would like to attendance." I looked down at the attendance sheet. "Christian Aaron?"  
"Here," a boy said with brown hair at the end of stage said.  
I smiled and moved on with the next name.  
After I finished with attendance and outlining the course for the semester, I decided to play a game.  
"Okay, I want everyone to stand here in a line," I explained. "This is game is quite difficult and requires a lot of hand movement. Without _talking _and _touching _I want everyone to line up alphabetically by first name. You have one minute and it is silent as of now."  
The class walked around, with big smiles plastered on their faces. After one minute, I called them to stop and stand where they were.  
They were actually pretty close to getting perfect, just a few people were in the wrong places.  
"Great job, guys. On to the next game, _bang." _

The grade nine class went really well, it looked like they were actually enjoying themselves. The grade ten's were interesting, I played different games with them, and they seemed to enjoy themselves for the first day of grade ten drama.  
But, I was glad, the first half of the day was finished, and I thought I did pretty well already. I only had one more period to do, and that was last period.  
Now I was in Edward's Volvo, on our way to _Starbucks _to have some lunch. He was telling my funny stories about his first two classes.  
"So, she actually puked on the desk after you told the class you would dissect frogs later in the semester?" I asked in between laughs.  
He laughed and smiled. "It was funny."  
"What was her name?" I asked.  
"Tianna Smith."  
"Tianna, Tianna," I groaned. "She is such a plastic. I wouldn't be surprised if she started hitting on you." _Yeah, I would beat her to death because no one hits on my man! _My man! Listen to me, I sound like a freaking obsessed teenager.  
Edward looked at me, clearly amused. "Why _me? _Why would she hit in _me?" _  
I blushed. _Oh, shit. _"Uh, well, you know, you're kind of…_hot," _I stuttered.  
Edward smirked. "Oh, so you think I'm hot?"  
I looked down at my hands. "Maybe."  
Edward laughed as we pulled up to the local starbucks. He stopped the car, took the keys out of the ignition, and went around to my side to open the door for me.  
I was shocked by the small gesture, something I have always looked for in guys. "Thanks, Edward."  
"No problem," he said.  
After we ordered, we were seated by the window, looking out at the very green town.  
"So," I started, deciding to start conversation. "Are you still coming over on Saturday?"  
He smiled, "As far as I know. Unless, you don't want me to come anymore."  
"No! I still want you to come, trust me."  
He chuckled, "I trust you."  
"Good."  
"What time do you want me to come?" he asked.  
"Um, five."  
He smiled, "Deal."  
I still couldn't believe that I was eating lunch with this God. His fingers against the spoon, which he twisted in his soup. And this _God _was coming over to my house for dinner in three days.  
Before I knew, we were on our way back to school, sitting in his shiny silver Volvo.  
I was looking out the window, watching the outdoors zoom past us. And I didn't realize it on our way here, on how fast we were going. "Edward! Slow down!"  
He looked taken back, "What?"  
"Slow down!" I yelled at him.  
Edward's face went from completely serious, to the biggest smile in the world. "Bella, Bella."  
"Edward, you're going to get a ticket! Or even worse, we could get into a car accident!"  
"Do not fear Bella," he laughed at me. "I have been driving like this since I was sixteen years old. I have _never _gotten a ticket _or _been in a car accident."  
"My dad," I said. "Is a police officer! Watch him pull us over!"  
Edward laughed as a police car started following us. His smile turned upside down as he pulled over.  
"Shit," he cursed under his breath.  
I smirked at him, "Now look who is laughing, _Edward." _  
He frowned at me and rolled down his window. I wonder what cop will show up at the car. Henry, Shawn, Hank. The police officer walked over to the car and popped his head in. Or my dad, _Chief Swan.  
_"You were going mighty fast there, Sir," Charlie grumbled looking down at his ticket book. "In a rush to get somewhere?"  
Edward shook his head, "Not really. I was just taking myself and my girlfriend back to work. We were just on lunch break."  
Girlfriend? He did not just call me his girlfriend, right in front of my father. Shit, Edward, shit. Be careful what you say around this town.  
Charlie then took his time to look inside the car, and I was trying to hide myself behind Edward. That didn't work to well.  
"Bella?" Charlie whispered.  
I smiled and waved my hand a little, "Hi, Dad," I whispered back.  
Edward looked from me to Charlie then back to me. "You weren't kidding when you said your father was a cop."  
I nodded my head slowly. Charlie looked shocked and Edward looked scared.  
"You didn't tell me you had a new boyfriend, Bella," Charlie said.  
I shrugged, "It is a fairly new relationship." Yeah, a relationship that hasn't happened yet. _Yet. _Listen to me, I sound like a crazed teenager. I should stop thinking romantic things about Edward.  
"Yeah, must be," Charlie grumbled. "First boy since Zac."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Edward was still looking at me, scared to death. Then he put a smile on his face and turned back to my father.  
"I think I should properly introduce myself, sir," Edward said as he held out his hand. "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."  
Charlie looked at Edward, and shook his hand. "Dr. Cullen's kid. I'm Charlie Swan. I am expecting to see you at our next family reunion next weekend."  
Edward looked at Charlie shocked. Hell, I even looked at Charlie shocked. What I wasn't expecting was Edward's answer; "Absolutely."  
"Well," Charlie started looking between Edward and I. "You two look happy together. I am looking forward to getting to know my daughter new boyfriend next weekend. Let's forget all about this ticket, and I will see you both next weekend."  
"Goodbye, Chief Swan," Edward said politely.  
"Oh, son," Charlie smiled. "Call me Charlie. You're the new boyfriend."  
Edward smiled, "Bye, _Charlie." _  
And with that Charlie left, and Edward smiled, and we were back onto the road.  
"Bye, Dad," I said sarcastically to myself.  
Edward chuckled from beside me. "If I didn't say so myself, I think your Dad likes me."  
I leaned back in my seat, and crossed my arms over my chest. "I think so, too. But, first things first, I'm _not _your girlfriend."  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "I thought it would be easier. And your Dad even invited me to your family reunion! Hell, Bella, we already have two dates! And we have known each other for two fucking days!"  
I blushed at the word date. "Yeah. We do have two dates."  
He was right, we did have two dates. One on Saturday and one next weekend when he comes to my family reunion.  
"One question," Edward said as we were walking towards the school. "Should I bring Macy to the family reunion or should I call for a babysitter?"  
I never really thought about that. "Well, I will let you know. Connor and I are going to Charlie's tomorrow night for dinner, and he _will _ask more questions about you. I'll tell him you have a daughter and that you are a divorced man."  
"Will he get mad?" Edward asked me, unsure. "Because I have a daughter and everything?"  
I shook my head, "No. I have a kid, too, remember."  
"Right."

**Edward's Perspective**

I am a little disappointed on how I met Bella's Dad. I was kind of hoping, if we were dating, that Bella would drag me to his house and we would have a nice dinner. That is how I hoped on meeting. Not meeting him, while she isn't my girlfriend, which I told him she was, but I didn't even know he was her father yet, on the side of ride, him against the side of my car, writing down a speeding ticket. Definitely not the ideal way of meeting a girl's parents. But, I must say, Charlie seems like a nice man. Coming from the boyfriend's perspective. I mean, the boy who is a friend.  
But, I think he is a nice man overall. I do look forward to getting to know him more next weekend. We were sitting in Bella's drama room, getting stuff planned for our classes tomorrow.  
I feel like I really know this woman, I don't know how. It doesn't even feel like I just met her yesterday, it felt I met her years ago. And every time I touch her, in a non dirty way, an electric goes through my body. I don't know what that is supposed to mean.  
"How about lunch again tomorrow?"  
We were both looking down at our papers, writing away. But, I could hear the smile in her voice. "Sure."  
Before I knew it, it was time for me to get on my way to my class. The bell was going to ring in about ten minutes, and I had to get things ready.  
Just as I was about to leave, I turned around. "How about I pick you for work tomorrow?"  
She smiled and blushed, "Sure," she said. "It's a date."  
I think I just dazzled by the word _date. _I knew I was red right now. I quickly kissed her cheek and I was out the door.  
I was walking towards my class, with girls smiling and staring at me with lovingly eyes. _Okay, I have a girlfriend! _Well, not yet, but I will. _Hopefully. _I still don't get what girls see in me anyways, well, obviously my looks. But, besides my looks, they rarely even know me. They don't know me like Bella does.  
The bell rang, indicating that fourth period is starting. "Good afternoon, Class. My name is Edward Cullen, I don't like to be too formal about my name. So, I would say you can call me Edward, but by school rules, you _must _call me Mr. Cullen, thank you."  
Everyone greeted me back, and again, the girls smiling at me, like I dazzled them.  
"Let's start with me getting to know all of you," I said. "So, I want you to stand up, say your name, an interesting fact about you, why you are coming back for biology and you can ask me a question, so you can get to know the teacher you will be with this semester." I looked around the classroom, and pointed to a boy in the far back corner, with an orange _Hollister _shirt.  
The boy stood up, "Um, my name is Tyler Sheppard. I am coming back for biology because I want to become a science teacher, and biology is the only I am not really good at. An interesting fact about me is that after this semester, I am moving to Canada, and going to a school there." He then looked at me. "Are you good in biology, Mr. Cullen?"  
I chuckled and crossed my arms across my chest, and leaned against my desk. "I believe I am good in biology. And I will be honored to help you Mr. Sheppard, if that is what you were getting at."  
He smiled at me then, "Thank you, sir."  
I pointed to girl right in front of me, smiling up at me.  
She stood up to make a scene. "Hi, Mr. Cullen! My name is Lauren Mallory, I am came back for grade thirteen biology because I heard there was a really hot new biology teacher, and she was right, plus, I failed grade twelve biology. An interesting fact about me is that I am single. And my questions for you, Mr. Cullen, are_ you single?" _  
I saw everyone's heads turn towards me, waiting for that answer. I didn't want her constant flirting with me, so I gave a not so false answer. "No. I am not single."  
Lauren face turned into a pout, while I moved onto the next person.  
The introductions took all period, and told my class I will see them tomorrow. It was about twenty minutes after the bell, and I was still sitting at my desk, planning what I was going to do with my classes for the rest of the week, so I can get my free periods to talk to a certain drama teacher, Miss. Swan. The halls were practically empty, except for the few teachers that walked by my room.  
"What time are you going to be at my house tomorrow?" I heard someone from the doorway, which startled me.  
I look at the door and saw Bella standing there, all smug. "Bella! Holy shit, you scared me!"  
She smirked and walked towards my desk, and started playing with a pen. "Again, I ask, what time will you be at my house tomorrow?"  
"I don't know, eight?"  
"Sounds good," she said as she put the pen down. "I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen."  
She kissed my cheek, and was swiftly out the door. I don't know what is with us and kissing each other's cheeks, but I know it will be our little thing for a while. Where her lips touched my cheek, it was burning, but in a good way.  
After about ten minutes after Bella left, I decided it was time to leave, too.  
When I got my parents house, Esme and Macy were sitting on the front steps, with Macy's backpack right behind them. I got out of my car and started walking towards them.  
"Hey, guys," I greeted them.  
"Hi, Daddy!" Macy yelled. "I have a lot to tell you about school today!"  
I chucked, "Well, you can tell me all about it on the way home. Say bye to Nanna and get in the car. I will be there in a second."  
"Okay!" She turned to my mom, and gave her hug. "Bye, Nanna! I will see you tomorrow!" She grabbed her bag and ran to the car.  
"How was your first day?" Esme asked me.  
"It was good. Not very many kids there, but it is really nice school."  
"How was Bella?"  
I looked at her, "Fine."  
"Is that all you are going to tell me?"  
"We went out to lunch, and her father pulled us over, and I kind of told him that she was my girlfriend, so he invited my her family reunion next weekend. And I am picking her up for work tomorrow."  
"Your relationship is building with her," she said. "Faster than it ever was with Bailey."  
"Yeah, but she was very hesitant when I asked her if I could pick her up tomorrow."  
"That's normal," my mom told me. "You should ask her out."  
I shrugged, "Macy wouldn't like that."  
She nodded her head in understand. "If you end up asking her out, keep it a secret from Macy for a while. Then tell her. Macy will need to learn to accept the fact that you and Bailey do _not _have any chances back together, and you want to find a wife, that you will love forever."  
"You're right, Mom. I'll think about it."  
"Good. Now get home, and bring her by when you pick up Macy tomorrow."  
"She has to have dinner with her father tomorrow," I said.  
"You only stay for a few minutes anyways, Son. She will be back in plenty of time."  
I smiled. "Okay, Mom. See you tomorrow. Send my greeting to Dad."  
"Sure thing. Goodbye, Edward. Love you."  
I opened my car door, "Love you, too, Mom."  
"Macy," I said, as I started driving to our house. "Tell me about your first day of school today."  
"It was really fun! All my friends from last year were there! But, we a new teacher, Mrs. Hank. She is really nice. I'm really looking forward to this year, Daddy!"  
I smiled at her through the rear-view mirror. "That's good, princess."  
"How was your day, Daddy?"  
"It was really fun. I have three classes through the day, and I have a free period. And I had lunch with Bella today."  
"That girl from McDonald's last night?" Macy hissed.  
"Yes."  
"You're not going to date her, right? Because, Daddy, you already have a woman."  
"Macy," I sighed. "Daddy doesn't have a woman. Your mother and I _are _not together, darling. We used to be, but not anymore. You are going to have to learn to accept that I may be dating other woman."  
"But, mommy isn't dating anyone," Macy said.  
Yup, Bailey is single. About five months after our divorce, Thomas went the other way from her. He apologized to me, and said he should have never gone out with her in the first place. I told him if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have gained up the courage to ask for a divorce. Thomas and I are still talking with each other, and apparently he has a found a girl, and is in very much in love. And Bailey hasn't dated since Thomas, big shocker there.  
"Neither am I, princess. Bella, at the moment, is just a friend."  
"At the moment?"  
"Who knows what will happen, baby girl."  
She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. I heard her whisper, "I still think you should be with mommy."  
I sighed.

**Bella's perspective.**

It was finally Friday night, and I was driving to my dad's house, with Connor in the back seat.  
I had spent my lunches usually with Edward, and Angela accompanied us at lunch today. I am really starting have a wonderful friendship with Edward, and we have only known each other for five days. I may be starting to like him. Edward is everything I look for in a guy.  
I drove up to my father's house and got Connor out of the car. "You excited to see Pop and Granny Sue?"  
"Yes!"  
Just the Sue opened the door, and smiled widely. "Is that Connor out there?"  
"Granny Sue!" Connor exclaimed and ran right into her arms.  
I walked up to my father's house, and greeted Sue. "Hello there, Bella."  
"Hi, Sue," I smiled.  
We walked into the house, and I saw my father watching TV with my step-brother, Seth.  
"Pop!" Connor exclaimed and jumped onto his lap.  
"Is that Connor?" Charlie asked, and Connor nodded his head furiously. "Well, it's good to see you, buddy." He turned his head to me. "Hi, Bells."  
"Hey, Dad. Nice to see you again."  
Charlie laughed at the memory, and tried to check the score on the television, but was blocked by Connor in the way.  
Connor smiled widely, and turned his head to his uncle. "Hi, Uncle Seth!"  
"Why hello there, Connor. How are you today?" Seth said.  
Seth was a senior in high school now, and he attends my school. I see him in the hall all the time, and I even pointed him out to Edward the other day. Edward mentioned that Seth was in his grade twelve class, and Seth was a very nice boy. Seth mentioned to me last night that he was in my drama class next semester. It's going to be quite fun to have your step-brother in your drama class!  
I realized that Sue had made her way into the kitchen, and I followed her. "Need any help, Sue?"  
Sue turned around and smiled. "No, thank you, Sweetheart. I am just waited for the potatoes to finish, then I will be done."  
"Oh. Do you want me to set the table?"  
"Already done."  
I nodded, "I see. Are Jake and Leah coming?"  
"Leah isn't, she is in Boston at the moment, visiting with her boyfriend's parents."  
I looked at Sue shocked, "Leah has a boyfriend? Since when?"  
"For about three months; his name is Tyler. And he is very nice to her and they are wonderful for each other. You will meet him at the reunion next weekend."  
I smiled, "That's good. I'm glad Leah has found someone."  
Leah was my age, and we were very close growing up. She never really got along with Jacob, though. But, her relationship with Jacob never affected our friendship. Leah and I still talk from here to there. But, we aren't as close as we used to be.  
"Me too. She's been alone too long. Tyler is good to her," Sue agreed. She took a sip of her wine and looked at me. "Charlie told me that you have a young man on your tail."  
I chuckled. "Yeah, I do."  
"His name is Edward?" she asked, and I nodded. "Such an old fashioned name."  
"Yeah. His brother's name is Emmett."  
Sue laughed.  
"They are the Dr. Cullen's boys aren't they?"  
I nodded.  
"Oh my. Of course you have you to go for the most polite young adults in the state."  
I laughed. "I'm only with Edward, not Emmett."  
"Why didn't you bring Edward tonight?"  
Oh, shit. "I think Emmett is in town, so he is going to see Emmett. I would have brought him."  
She nodded in understanding.  
"He is coming to the reunion though."  
"Good. Does he know it is your birthday?"  
I shook my head, and whispered, "No."  
"Bella, you should tell him."  
"I will. He's coming over for dinner tomorrow, so I'll tell him then."  
"Good. He needs to know those things."  
I looked out the kitchen window and saw Jacob get out of his car with his girlfriend, Vanessa, right behind him.  
"Jake's here," I announced.  
I ran to the door, to greet my twin and his girlfriend. "Jake!" I wrapped my arms around him, and his arms instantly wrapped around my waist, and kissed the top of my head.  
"Bells," he whispered. He pulled out of the hug and put his hand on my shoulders. "Well, Bella, you like just wonderful, twin."  
"You don't look so bad yourself, twin," I said back and he winked at me.  
I turned to look at Vanessa and smiled. "Hello, Vanessa."  
She returned the smile and replied, "Hello, Bella."  
Jake and Vanessa have been dating for almost a year; it will be their one year on the reunion next weekend, my birthday.  
"Uncle Jake!" Connor exclaimed, again.  
"Connor! My main man!"  
Jacob kissed Connor's forehead, and turned to Charlie.  
"Father," Jacob greeted him, holding out his hand.  
"Son," Charlie replied back, shaking his hand.  
"Jacob," Sue said, giving him a big hug. While being embraced by Jacob, she turned to greet Vanessa, and then turned her attention to Jacob again. "You are just in time, dinner's ready."  
Sue and Jacob always got along. Jake treated her just like she was our own mother, but she wasn't. Our mother was in Jacksonville, Florida, living with her husband, Phil.  
At the table, I sat in between my son and Jacob, and Seth sat across from me. I always requested that I sit beside Connor, so I can help him with his food.  
We said a quick prayer, and then dug in.  
"So, Bella," Jacob said after chewing up his chicken. "Got a fella?"  
I blushed, and muttered, "Yeah."  
"Really? Who is he? What's his profession? Why isn't he here? I think I'm going to have to beat him up."  
"Jake, one at a time," I said with a giggle. "Yes, I have a boyfriend." _Not yet. "_His name is Edward Cullen, and he is a biology teacher at my school. He isn't here this evening because his brother Emmett is in town, and he hasn't seen Emmett in quite some time. So, I told him he didn't have to come. Though, he will be attending the reunion next weekend."  
"AKA, your birthday," Sue said, giving me a warning eye.  
I nodded.  
"Edward Cullen," Jacob said. "I know him. He's Dr. Cullen's kid, right?" I nodded. "He's a few years older than us, and he went to private school."  
"Holy shit, how do you know that?" I demanded. "He just told me he went to private school."  
"I don't know how I know," he said. "I think my best friend from elementary school idolized Edward, so he knew stuff about him."  
"Henry Chaplin," I laughed. "I knew he idolized someone older than us, but never knew it was Edward. He will get a kick out of that."  
"I bet he would," Jacob laughed with me.  
"Mommy," Connor said from beside me. "Who's Edward?"  
Oh, shit. I didn't think of telling him. What am I saying? Edward is not even my boyfriend…yet. But, Connor knows Edward; he just isn't smart enough to know what dating is. He'll get it.  
"Edward, your remember him, don't you?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Remember when we to McDonalds the other night and we sat with another man?"  
"That's Edward! Oh, I like him. He's going to be my new daddy!"  
Everyone laughed. I love it how Connor barely knows Edward and has already fallen in love with him. I looked at my son in awe; I truly loved him with my life. I whispered "I love you," in his ear.  
Connor smiled and kissed my cheek.

**Edward's perspective**

Tonight was the night I was having dinner at Bella's house, and I just couldn't wait. I got a very special wine to bring tonight, made by my mother. She was always the best wine maker in the world, on my opinion anyway.  
I was going out got a coffee with my older brother Emmett, whom just arrived last night. We were going to _Hale's; _the one Bella brought me to the other day.  
We walked in and took a seat at the couch by the window.  
"This place is like no other coffee shop I have been, too," Emmett whispered to me. "I like it."  
I laughed at his remark. "Of course you do, brother."  
"Edward," I heard a female say. I looked up and saw part owner of coffee shop, Rosalie Hale. "Hope you remember me."  
"Of course I remember you, Rosalie," I said with a slight smile. "Rosalie, this is my older brother, Emmett. Emmett, this is Rosalie Hale, she is the part owner of the coffee shop and one of Bella's best friends."  
Emmett and Rosalie both looked at each other in complete bliss, I haven't seen anything like it. They just stood forever, before I finally cleared my throat to indicate that I was present.  
They both stopped looking at each other and looked at me, both apologizing.  
"What would you both like?" Rosalie asked. "It's on the house."  
"Rose, that's not necessary," I started. But, she put her hand up and insisted. I sighed, "I guess we will have two chocolate latte's."  
"Certainly," she smiled. "Be right back, men."  
"Damn, Edward, she is smoking!" Emmett said to me.  
_Oh, god. Emmett is going for her. _  
Rosalie then came back with our drinks and she sat down in front of us. "Uh, Edward, so I heard you're going to Bella's birthday party next weekend."  
"Birthday party? I thought it was a reunion," I questioned.  
"Oh, it is," Rosalie said. "Her _whole _family will be there. But, it is also her birthday party. Well, not really. It is more of a reunion, I guess. Alice, Jasper and I are going to have a little one for her the Sunday. You're welcome to join us, if you would like." She then looked at Emmett. "You are welcome to join your brother."  
He smiled. "I'm meeting Bella tomorrow, so I will know her by Sunday, so I can get her a gift," he said then winked at her.  
Oh, god, Emmett. You're smitten already.  
"Well, I have to go now," Rosalie said a little disappointed. "I hope you see you two here more often, and I f I don't, I will see you guys next weekend."  
"Bye, Rose," we said in unison.  
She smiled and walked away.  
Emmett watched her walk away, "Damn, I'd tap that."  
I laughed.  
"I hope you don't mind me meeting you're girl tomorrow, so I can get to know her. So, I can get her a gift for next weekend."  
I rolled my eyes. "First off, she isn't my girl…yet. Second, you only want to go because of Rosalie. And thirdly, just let me go through tonight and then I will let you know."  
Emmett put his feet on the table and leaned back into the couch. "Whatever you say, dude."

**Well, chapter three. Sorry, it took so long. I'm in summer school, and it wrote all of this in a day. I don't know why it took me so long to actually get to writing it, but here I am, finished. I will try my best to get the next chapter up by the end of next week.  
In the next chapter we will have the family reunion/ Bella's birthday, and Edward going to Bella's for dinner. **


End file.
